Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Family Freddy Featbear Pizza cz.24
To jest drugi wpis na moim blogu. Żeby wiedzieć o co cho przeczytaj poprzednią część. ______________________________________________ "Are you kidding me?!" Maria wróciła do domu z pudełkiem. W pokoju zaczeła ładować laptop. W między czasie gdy ten się włączał przeglądała zeszyt. Dziwiło ją, że tak długo się włącza (ok.2 min). Mogła się zalogować tylko jako:"Kira" jednak jej konto było na hasło. Zastanawiała się jakie to mogło być. Wpisała:"fnaf" i trafiła. Tapetą laptopa były narzuconych na siebie przedstaiwających Animatroniki. Zobaczyła kilka folderów o nazwach: Filmy, Muza, Obrazy, Dokumenty i Teorie. I ściągnięte 4 części gry Five Nights at Freddy's. Trudno było jej się posługiwać myszką. Obecnie wszystko było dotykowo-głosowe. - Hej co robisz? - Tina - Znalazłam to w piwnicy sądzę, że może nam pomóc - Maria - Stary laptop? - Zobaczmy co zawiera. Maria otworzyła folder Filmy który zawierał kolene 4 foldery. Otworzyła ten o nazwie FNaFs. Potem weszła w folder pt: "noc 1" i włączyła pierwsze nagranie. Był to gameplay jakieś dziewczyny o brązowych włosach i niebieskich oczach. - Siema z tej strony Kira, a to jest gra Five Nights at Freddy's - ''Maria spałzowała. - Ej o co tutaj chodzi? - Tina - Nie wiem. Weź krzesło i usiądź obejrzymy to. - ''Znalazłam ją przypadkiem potem obejrzałam trailer i postanowiłam zagrać. Jest to nowa gra wyszła dosłownie kilka godzin temu. Jestem jedną z pierwszych osób które ją pobrały jeśli nie pierwszą. Wydał ją... chyba Scott, ale nie pamiętam nazwiska. Pora zobaczyć o co w niej chodzi. Siostry ździwiło, że roboty z tej gry wyglądają jak te z pizzeri w miasteczku. Ździwiło je też, że tak samo się przed nimi broni. Sama mechaniki była jednak o wiele łatwiejsza. Przy oglądaniu zmontowanych nagrań nawet się pośmiały np: kiedy nazwała Booniego "króliczkiem playboya" czy jak odskoczyła i krzyknęła na jumpscare Chici w 3 nocy. Nierozumiały dlaczego to wszystko jest takie podobne. Skończyły na 3 nocy i poszły spać. Postanowiły, że po południu razem z resztą paczki obejrzą reszte. 15:00pm Cała paczka zebrała się w "bazie". Siostry przedstawiły reszcie co znalazła Maria. Przyjaciół również ździwiło podobieństwo do tego co robią. Oczywiście również się pośmiali. Z czasem jak doszli do nagrań z FNaF2 zagłębiali się w fabułę głównie dzięki minigrą. Nie zobaczyli wszystkich nagrań bo zbliżała się pora by iść do pracy. Po drodze rozmawiali o grze. - To jest na prawdę dziwne - Jo - Z którego roku pochodzą te nagrania? - Ken - Z 2014 - Maria - Family Freddy Featbear Pizza jest chyba wzorowane na tej grze - Tina - Łącznie z opcją zabijania stróża nocnego - powiedział sarkastycznie Ken - Musimy obejrzeć te nagrania - Jo - I ogólnie wszystko co jest na tym laptopie - Bob - Może zagramy w tą grę? - Ken - Mi wystarczy to, że zmagamy się z nimi w rzeczywistości - Tina - Mów jak tam uważasz ja na pewno w to zagram - Ken _____________________________________________ Wiem, że ta część jest krótka, ale nie mam nic więcej co co mogłabym w niej napisać. Postaram się jutro też coś napisać i przypominam o konkursie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania